


The brothers meet [Drabbles collection]

by lovchanhun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 01:38:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10821030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovchanhun/pseuds/lovchanhun
Summary: 'Who are you? And why do you look like me?''You are me but with a different hair color.And a tail.'





	1. About

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly drabbles of Sehun and his 'twins' (Willis,Catman & Yan Su) ; Might contain potential Huncest

Yan Su chuckled. 'Cutie' He pets Catman's head and remembers of how they've actually met.  
Catman is an actual person who couldn't talk until meeting Yan Su,found out they are brothers.Willis was initially taking care of him , but was awkward most of the time and complained to Yan Su about the catboy's lack of words and tried to teach him stuff. Only Yan Su succeeded apparently so he became his 'pet' . Since he was half cat , Yan Su found it really adorable for some reason and let him stay in his home. The two other twins are called Willis (as you already know) and of course, the bratty Sehun.The youngest, still a child at mind , besides the maturity of his looks.Yet Yan Su is the oldest of them.And the smartest.  
Looking really alike , but some things are not quite the same.  
Sehun is still like a child , Willis is acting like a spoiled teen , Catman is ... well , A CAT PERSON who meows and stuff.And Yan Su is like a strict dad.For real.But he's handsome(they're all handsome let's be serious). So that doesn't really matter, right?  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Prepare your eyes because there will be smuts too , yes. SMUTS.  
I have no idea what i'm doing here but it's fun.


	2. Pink hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yan Su x Catman , fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins.

'No whining, please.I mean not right now,okay?'  
Yan was reading from some science book, the catboy couldn't understand how a man could possibly be interested in that and know so much stuff, but that's why he loved Yan.The one who could lead him and teach him.  
He nodded in agreement.  
'When will you be finished?'  
Yan smiled.He was proud of how his kitten had learned how to talk.Firstly in Chinese, then in English.  
The pink-haired head got caressed and the same pink tail moved happily in the air.  
'You can come on my lap if you want'  
That seemed tempting.Like.Really.  
'Cuddles.'  
'Okay,baby'  
Yan put some of the papers aside and let his kitten stay in between his legs, already purring.  
After some time , he heard : 'You know what's a cat's favorite color?'  
'Mmm..?'  
'Purrrple' , the catboy nuzzled his nose into the owner's neck, after tiny hands played with the blond locks of hair.  
He received a giggle and a boop on the nose.  
'You're seriously so cute'  
'You're cuterrrr'  
Catman then looked at what was this man doing.Seemed like some hard work.It was amazing to see how he managed to make time for everything in the schedule , being always clean , outfit on point, having perfect hair, time to study , time to play with him.To spoil him.To touch him.To-  
'Like this,baby? It's called physical chemistry'  
A book appeared right in front of his face, Yan Su's face bright and loving.  
'Oh..'  
He cocked his head to show that was complicated to him.Just learned how to talk.Daddy.  
Then the catboy snuggled closer to his owner , making sure he was quiet to let the work go smoothly.


	3. Sehun is a bit confused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The baby is obviously confused.What was THAT anyway?

'Kitten spilled food everywhereeee!', Sehun complained as Yan Su gave them a look.Then he saw the mess.Oh God.  
'You better clean that up or else I'm going to be very upset' , he calmly said, pointing to the messy spot.  
'Yes, kitten.Should do.' Hunnie added  
The catboy stared at Sehun obliviously instead.  
'Look at me , baby'  
Yan Su's hand suddenly grabbed the Catman's chin and turned his head, kissing him lightly on the lips.  
Catman blinked for a moment after that, not to mention Sehun stood there literally frozen.  
He later asked Willis what just happened because he couldn't figure out what was going on in between the two.  
It had been awkward for him as his face got redder looking at them.  
'Lucky you, we're not alone'  
Yan winked and left the room.While the catboy did what he's been told.  
Sehun didn't say anything either.What.What.What.Just.Happened.  
Later that day, Yan grabbed Catman's butt gently and whispered close to the pink ear 'Such a messy kitten.My little one.'  
Willis shifted in his seat awkwardly as he heard them(accidentally) from the other room while watching TV.Then some muffled sounds.Almost moans.  
WHAT on earth did Sehun see anyway, he thought.


	4. Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willis takes his time to answer to Sehun's questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut coming soon, stay tuned.I'm keeping my word.

'Willis?Willis?'  
The younger searched for his way-too-similar brother everywhere.He found him in his room.Firstly he didn't even want to open.But then they talked while coming downstairs.  
'May I know what were they doing ..? You know...'  
'Yes. Look, I know you are the youngest but you have to know what's going on between... Yan and Catman'  
There was a sign from Sehun showing he is impatient.Willis sighed.That was hard to say.To one who was young.Oh well.  
'Yan is most probably attracted to Catman.And not in the simple way.You know what I mean?'  
Sehun's eyes were moving so fast , trying to understand and think of relevant questions to ask next.  
'I guess so'  
'Okay. I may not be around all the time but there are signs that they're not only showering each other with affection.And I see that.It's much more than that.'  
'Pretty obvious?It's the first time I saw it , so you seemed the right person to ask.'  
'You did right.Today they almost had sex in the hallway.Yan should keep that in their dorm , not everywhere in the house.You can even smell it.I bet their bedsheets smell like-'  
Oh.He forgot he spoke to an actual child, who was now looking at him with such curiosity , he somehow wanted to make these previous words unheard.To take them back.  
'Yes..?' , Sehun said after some time.He had been quiet while Willis was speaking to him.  
'So it's a messy thing going round here, yea?'  
'I got it now' , Sehun's cheeks were flushed now that he realised what Yan and the catboy were actually doing when they were alone. The 'messy thing'.


	5. Surprisingly yummy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yan Su discovers his unknown kind of love for the 'pet'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole collection is seriously a big mess, maybe it isn't disgusting? But I hope y'all continue reading bc who else writes about 4 types of Sehun?

At first it had been innocent for them.But when Catman was in heat, things changed.  
When Yan felt that soft and little tongue licking at his cheek in a shy way, it was a shock.What was that actual feeling? But then he knew.  
'What is it, baby? Do you want something?'  
'I want you'  
There was silence and Catman thought that Yan would actually get out of the room , scared of this kind of behavior. He smirked instead and his hands were already traveling down the boy's back.  
'Give daddy a kiss.'  
'Just one?' , he teased.  
Yan got him closer and connected their lips.And it got messy.Really messy.They hoped the other two won't hear them.But how could they not.  
The door got closed.And locked.  
Catman pushed the older down the bed to sit and got on top of him.Yan had a very obvious bulge in his pants.Why is my cat so hot? he sometimes thought.  
'You're driving me crazy, pet'  
Catman began to undress, looking at Yan , who was having a look full of lust on the face.  
Yan reached behind the catboy's ear , making him shiver. 'Should I help you undress, kitten?'  
A 'yes' was said, more as a moan.  
The older removed the sweater to reveal that milky skin he loved so much.Now he wanted to feel the catboy's bare figure on his.  
Then pants were removed along with his own clothes.  
'Ride me.'  
Their cocks were grinding against each other and his 'daddy' reached to hold them both in his huge hand.  
'Shhh,baby.They'll hear us.'  
He nodded slowly and eased himself down the older's cock (and how thick he was, felt like it could rip you in half), trying not to moan too loud.  
'Relax.'  
Not even two or three of his fingers haven't been enough to match that length.But it felt amazing.  
'Bounce on me,baby.Hurry.' He heard a weak whimper.  
Those powerful hands grabbed the catboy's milky and round thighs , groping .They'd continue in the shower later so they had to finish quick for now.  
The sound of skin slapping against skin was probably one of their favorite sounds.  
Yan couldn't believe he was attracted to the kitten in that way, but they simply loved each other so much , they sometimes had to -  
More whimpers and moans and mewls.Because the older was hitting those spots.And was doing that in the perfect position , pace,angle and everything.  
That obviously wasn't the first time when they did such stuff.  
It firstly happened one day when Catman was bending to look at something with the typical innocent cat attitude and Yan saw him just like that.Half naked.Searching through his clothes.Innocent and irresistible.  
The 'pet' was surprisingly yummy for him.He wanted to have all of him.

And of course there had to be more rounds before he got out of heat.But they headed downstairs , the others looking at them quite awkwardly. They even 'showered'(not sure if they got even messier than before). Willis seemed engrossed.Sehun was probably waiting for him to say something.And he did.  
'...You guys are loud.'


	6. Warm and fluffy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another smut starring Yan Su and Catman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and again i have no idea what's going on in this story anymore ,i'm so done with my own work rip

It was cold in the dorm.Yan groaned and turned in bed to see the catboy sleeping , wrapped in a cocoon of sheets.So that's why it is cold.  
'Hey,don't take all the sheets for you , I'm freezing'  
The sleeping figure barely moved , made just a little sound.  
Yan got closer to cuddle him.He somehow managed to unwrap Catman like a present to reach for his warm body.Yet the older tried not to think of something else when the catboy unconsciously moved the pink tail against his crotch as they were sleeping naked.  
'Fuck' , he muttered under his breath. 'Even in his sleep'  
'Wake up and make me warm', he added later.  
The catboy rubbed his butt against him shamelessly.A naughty hand reached to stroke his waist, now Yan Su's hard cock between Catman's butt cheeks.  
'This is how you gonna make me feel warmer.In fact, I should punish you, kitten.'  
Catman got pushed on the bed, belly now facing the sheets and he muffled something in the pillow, face buried there, still half in dreamland.  
'You seek daddy's attention even when asleep, don't you?' Yan growled, lips pressing wet kisses on the catboy's soft and pale neck.  
'You're going to come on my bedsheets, because I bet you have a thing for my belongings , a fetish more specifically'  
Catman was whining as big hands were traveling down the ridge of his spine, pressing in the right spots (because Yan knew acupuncture too so he could massage heavenly), then lower to the round buttocks , parting them to see the pink hole clenching around nothing.  
'Good God', Yan almost moaned,slapping the plump back, spot that will become red and sore later.  
'Da..ddy', Catman moaned and turned his head slightly. 'Let me come'  
Yan smirked devilishly.  
'Soon,petal.'  
Then he bent to taste him, warm and wet tongue discovering and savoring the kitten's sweetness.The other kept rubbing against the sheets, wanting his release.  
'Mmmnn..'  
Yan groaned as he kept eating his catboy out, holding tight onto his butt.He could tell the other came already as he slightly jerked and breathed heavily, forehead full of sweat.  
The older grabbed the small hands and put them at the back , holding him so he couldn't use them.There was a whimper of protest.  
'Daddy.. no more.I-'  
'Yes, you're going to come for a few times until daddy's satisfied too.And it's going to take a while.'


End file.
